Checkers
Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make his wearer a supreme ruler; his effects vanish as soon as he leaves his wearer's head, and other experiments are immune to his hypnotic effect. His one true place is as a decorative crown for certain festivals. Checkers is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 029 was the 29th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make his wearer a king or queen by hypnotizing those around them to worship them as royalty. 029 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 029 was activated off-screen and chased through Kokaua Town by Gantu before being rescued by Lilo and Stitch and taken home. When Lilo discovered 029's power, she, after naming him Checkers, put him on her head, thus becoming a queen. She then started bossing people around, and made Mertle and the hula girls her bodyguards. However, when Mertle and the hula girls began arresting many people for defying their queen (including Pleakley), Lilo stepped down by removing Checkers. She then decided to find Checkers' one true place, but before she could, Gantu arrived and grabbed Checkers. After putting Checkers on his head, thus becoming a king, Gantu reigned over his subjects. Fortunately, Stitch and Experiment 625 were immune to Checkers' hypnotic effect, and both cousins agreed to overthrow Gantu. Later, Stitch and Reuben rallied an army of other experiments who rebelled against Gantu by working together, and were able to remove Checkers from his head. Gantu's ex-servants revolted against him as a result and kicked him out. Afterwards, Lilo and Stitch searched for Checkers' one true place. In the end, Nani presumably wore Checkers during the Coconut Queen Festival while riding on a parade float that Lilo, the hula girls, and Stitch's cousins had modified earlier. The Origin of Stitch Checkers was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 553 instead of 029. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Checkers, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Checkers participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Checkers appeared on multiple occasions in the anime wreaking havoc. It is also revealed that he will jump off of his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. Personality Checkers hasn't shown much emotion or individuality, other than once while running from Gantu. He mostly attaches himself to a person and stays there, almost as an inanimate object; however, on the head of Penny, he ate some of her sandwich and a hot pepper. Gallery Trivia *Checkers will immediately jump off his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. *Checkers is also shown to be ticklish. *Checkers' pod color is yellow. *Checkers is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 029 Primary function: King maker. Give each wear the power of command in all living creatures." Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters